Shelter from the Storm
by Aroua
Summary: Renamed from Together, which was a stupid name. Frodo and Sam find solace in each other. How special! I just added a paragraph and changed some stuff, so it's a bit better now.


Hello hello... well, I just felt like Frodo and Sam needed some slash action, so here it is! Not the best quality, for two reasons. 1.) I have never really written anything slashy before. 2.) I never intended to put this on FF.net, but when I was done I just felt like it. 

*sigh* I just read it again, and it's not really that great. Oh well... hopefully SOMEONE will like it. BTW, I changed just a couple things in the dialogue... it runs a tad smoother now.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!! PLEASE comment, you have no idea how empty my life is!!

* * *

Lightning cracked over the horizon, a sharp stab into the night sky. Stars, like faraway candles in the heavens, shimmered within a blanket of deep indigo. Creatures of the night were emerging, cheeping quietly. Another streak of lightning broke the sky, and descended behind the mountains, into a distant realm of fiery light rising into the air. Thick smoke, climbing into the sky, concealed what lay at the base of the flame. 

Two small creatures clambered over a steep hill, many miles away from the turmoil beyond their horizon. They tramped through thickets and weeds, finally arriving at the summit, where they collapsed in a pitiful heap.

"That may have been the worst one yet," one wheezed, clutching his chest. The other could only nod. After several minutes, the first added, still panting for breath, "What do you say we call it a day, Mr. Frodo? It's probably past midnight already." The other smiled slightly. "Yes, I agree. It has been a long day."

As the two hobbits set up camp, the fire still blazed in the distance. Frodo gazed at it apprehensively. "I can't say I'm looking forward to when we finally get there, you know." Sam looked up, surprised. "You won't be glad when we reach our journey's end?" Frodo chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course I will, Sam. But just look at it," he said quietly, gesturing towards the faraway mountain. "It's a realm of evil... fire, darkness. Can't you feel it? The fire is bright, but underneath you can taste the dark." 

Sam walked over to his companion, trying not to look at the flames and smoke. "It would probably be best not to talk about it," he said, and Frodo tore his gaze away from the mountain to look at his friend. He nodded.

* * *

Through the shroud of his sleep, Frodo was awakened by the quiet sound of sobbing. Opening his eyes, he turned to look over to Sam, who lay shaking with muffled tears. Silently, Frodo climbed out of his sleeping mat and moved closer to his friend. Sensing his prescence, Sam inhaled vehemently and whipped around to face Frodo. Hastily, he wiped his eyes and said, his voice shaking, "I didn't know you were up."

Frodo noticed his eyes staring determinedly at the ground. Trying to steady his own voice, Frodo said quietly, "What's wrong, Sam?" The other hobbit said nothing, but continued sobbing. His face was contorted with tears and humiliation. Without another word, Frodo sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer. Sam was icy cold to the touch, and Frodo quickly tried to warm his friend, pity overwhelming him. Finally, Sam spoke, his voice violently breaking.

"I just keep thinking about the Shire, and everything back home," he whispered, still not looking at Frodo. "I can't stop thinking about what might happen if we don't succeed, Mr. Frodo. Everything..... everything depends on the two of us." He took a deep breath, still trembling. When he continued, Frodo heard the tears in his voice. "I just have no idea how this happened to us. We, these two little hobbits, who, ere our journey, were unaware of the undertakings outside our home, are now completely responsible for the hope of Middle Earth. So often now I think of what life would be like if we didn't have to bear this burden..." he trailed off, sounding ashamed. "My apologies, Mr. Frodo. I know you have far more to contend with than I... and I'm being selfish." He buried his face in his hands and said no more.

Frodo took several steadying breaths before speaking. Placing his hands on Sam's shoulders, he slowly moved to face him. "Sam," he whispered, "You and I both are suffering this curse that has been laid upon us. You need to know that... we have only each other to rely on now." Sam very slowly looked up. His face was tearstained, his deep brown eyes hopeless. But when his gaze finally caught Frodo's, he understood. He knew now that only Frodo understood his misery, his loneliness. "But maybe we don't have to be alone," Sam said, his voice barely a whisper. He knew Frodo understood.

They both sat there, huddled together in the harsh wind, although the strength and bitterness thereof seemed to have vanished. Sam felt his caution slipping away as he drifted into Frodo's eyes. He was suddenly conscious that they had both leaned in closer to each other, perhaps for warmth... perhaps not. His hands, now with a purpose of their own, reached out to touch Frodo's face. Their eyes, before so distant and self-conscious, now were locked onto each other, filled with a new feeling, and burning with a new warmth. 

Sam unconsciously leaned forward even further. He was now just inches away from Frodo. He could feel his breath, the warmth that existed beneath the cold and suffering exterior. Finally, giving up the last traces of sanity, he closed the gap between them, and his lips touched Frodo's. For a few seconds, there was nothing but the two of them- all cold had evaporated, even the angry fire in the distance melted away. But then, Sam's senses returned, and he pulled away, deeply shocked at himself. Looking away, he stuttered, "I- I'm sorry, I-" But before he could finish, Frodo turned his face back towards him and kissed him again. Sam inhaled sharply in surprise, but soon faded into their dream, no longer caring for consequences. The night wind whipped around them, causing them to pull closer to keep warm. 

At last, they separated. Sam found he couldn't look away from Frodo, and his eyes pleaded with his friend, fearful. Frodo smiled slightly, letting him know with a silent promise that there would be no regrets. 

At his reassuring glance, Sam was struck, not for the first time, with the strange elvish beauty that he had wondered at for so long. He remembered having gazed quietly at Frodo as he slept, marveling at the inner glow he possessed. It now seemed to almost fill the blackness with a soft white light, warming Sam's very heart. He smiled as tears blurred his vision. He knew that he would never have to be alone again.

* * *

Gah! That was evil. Still, suggestions for improvement would be great. Please comment!! (12/25/03) 


End file.
